The invention relates to a magnetic resonance tomography method where a plurality of sequences act on an object to be examined in the presence of a steady, uniform magnetic field, each of said sequences including the generating of a magnetic rf pulse in conjunction with a first magnetic gradient field and the reading of a spin resonance signal in the presence of a second magnetic gradient field which has a gradient extending perpendicularly to the gradient of the first field, the object being displaced in the direction of the gradient of the first magnetic gradient field and the image of the nuclear magnetization distribution being line-wise reconstructed by way of a one-dimensional Fourier transformation of the spin resonance signal each time obtained, and also relates to a magnetic resonance tomography apparatus for performing the method. A method and apparatus of this kind are known from DE-OS 31 24 435 which corresponds to GB-A-2 101 327.
In medical practice it is often desirable to form a survey image which is ensured to include a diagnostically relevant zone. In X-ray computer tomography such survey images are obtained in that a patient is irradiated by a fan-shaped X-ray beam while being displaced perpendicularly to the beam. The so-called scannogram thus obtained represents a projection of the X-ray absorption distribution perpendicular to the table top.
The known magnetic resonance tomography method also produces a projection image (of the nuclear magnetization distribution) of the patient, but interpretation of such an image is virtually impossible, because all soft tissues produce a very strong signal, as opposed to an X-ray scannogram in which essentially only the bones are involved in imaging.